Tickle Me Sakura
by Sunny Blues
Summary: "Naruto's molesting my sides!" "…It's called tickling Sakura-chan…" In which Sasuke discovers that Sakura is ticklish, and Naruto uses that against her. — light NaruSaku


Haruno Sakura is known for a number of reasons.

She's renowned for her medical dexterity; her unmatchable ability to mend the deepest physical wounds and cure the incurable, surpassing her master. She's also known for her dynamic, deathly combat skills and her cat-like agility to her enemies. For those in and around the village, it's her ethereal beauty and her adorable charm. And for those even closer to her, whether be it friends or colleagues, she's more known for her enormous compassion and endless desire to help people in need.

But best _(or worst)_ of all, she's infamously known for her feisty temper that can easily rival that of the Godaimes'. And no one knows that fact better than her _oh so wonderful_ teammates.

Sometimes, their friends would openly pity the boys for dealing with one of her '_episodes_', they silently named her scary outbursts.

However, Naruto would just scratch the back of his head sheepishly, telling them not to worry, all the while laughing merrily at those silly, painful memories, while Sasuke would just roll his obsidian eyes and grunt, also recalling memories of him getting a scolding or two for his less than Uchiha-smart comments. But they wouldn't complain.

But, unbeknown to their friends, the two men just about knows how to deal with her temper; also knowing the almighty rosette's biggest weakness… that she's _ticklish_.

* * *

They'd first figured out her tickle spots when they were training one day in their old, battered training grounds.

_They, be it Sasuke and Sakura while Naruto was resting from an earlier spar with said Uchiha, were doing some light hand-to-hand combat training when during some strange twist of too-fast-to-follow movements ensued, Sasuke accidentally jabbed Sakura right above the gentle dip at the beginnings of her hips._

_The jab wasn't too hard as he meant it to be, as he did in fact have a soft spot for Sakura, being the only woman on team as well as a sister figure to him._

_But nevertheless, Sasuke was mildly startled when she suddenly, out of nowhere it seemed, gasped out a breath of air, dropped to her knees and started laughing uncontrollably, holding the side where he had touched her, forehead planted onto the dusty ground. Naruto instantly got up from his zen like position._

_"Teme! What did you do?!" Naruto had asked out loud, now standing beside his rival/self proclaimed brother, looking down at Sakura with a worried look marred across his face. It honestly sounded like she was in the middle of the strangest sob to him._

_Sasuke had just looked down at her quivering form from laughter, his expression blank as fine eyebrows quirked upwards in curiosity._

_"Absolutely nothing," Sasuke said in a slightly defended, mostly sarcastic tone. Obviously he _had_ done something to her. He just didn't know what he had done._

_But Sasuke pieced together the situation anyways. By the way Sakura was currently acting, coupled by the fact that there was touching of the human body, he can so brilliantly conclude that—_

_"She's just ticklish."_

_The blond blinked, and just chuckled in understanding as her laughter died down to a smile on her face, now curled into a little pink ball on her side. He looked at the Sasuke, chuckling again, this time harder._

_"What? Your gonna start laughing like a manic now too?" Sasuke said, tilting his head to look at Naruto warily, arms crossed. He was ready to leave them if that ever—_

_"It's just so cute when you say that word," the blonde said, a trollish smile on his tanned face, this time sputtering out yet another chuckle, now looking back at the dimly confused raven, who was glaring at him._

_"'Ticklish.' Aww, so cute… Never thought a basta— Ow!"_

_"Zip it dobe."_

* * *

A couple weeks after that, when Naruto and Sakura were (_childishly_) arguing, Sakura was getting more and more frustrated since they could never agree on getting something different for once. That or she was feeling extra stubborn that day as well…

So Naruto, an observant man he is, was thinking to try out that little upper hand he had seen take place from _that_ day's training to use to his advantage.

He also briefly wondered if he was gonna get killed too.

"But we have ramen every single day for lunch, Naruto! It isn't fair!"

"Dango is _worst_ than ramen, even _I_ know that Sakura-chan! That stuff'll give you a heart attack! _And I don't want you to die!_"

"This is not a life or death situation!"

"…I still rather have you alive, you know."

She sighed. Why was this a problem again?

"Fine, no dango—"

She crossed her arms and jutted out her chin in the air, as if her choice of takeout was final; all arguments closed. "—but I'm still not gonna eating ramen."

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh, mentally preping himself.

"And your not going to convince me otherwise," she added starkly.

Determined to change her mind forcefully, the blonde close the distance between the pinkette and himself until their foreheads were almost touching, their gazes defiant in every meaning of the word.

"Oh really?"

Sakura blinked at the mischievous gleam in his eyes. _That look. _That predatory look. And what's the strangest feeling that _she_ was they prey, just by looking at him?

Maybe she thinks she should run now. His pranks were never funny when your the target…

"Yeah," she said slowly, twisted her lips and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And what're you— _eh!?_"

She never got to finish that threat as she gasped in pure surprise as Naruto's fingers swiftly, gently, poked her right where he'd seen Sasuke had jabbed her.

The outcomes of that action didn't surprise him at all, since he'd obviously seen what happened. As he grinned triumphantly over Sakura's kneeing, face-planted, laughing form, just like that day. He inwardly laughed, crouching down next to her.

"So," he began, still grinning and trying to fight the urge to breakdown with her. "What's it gonna be?"

She was beginning to sober up, he can tell. She sighed, long and deeply, and looked at him with half lidded eyes. Said eyes looked murderous by the way. He subtly swallowed.

"No."

So he tickled her again, just for the fun of it. …That and she can't pummel him when she's writhing under his touch.

She can really have whatever she wanted from him, including whatever lunch she pleases just as with him, no biggie. He argued with her just for the sake of trying to get to the perfect moment to tickle her and make her to laugh. It was a powerful feeling to him, making her giddy and seemingly powerless at the same time. He didn't hold back his own laughter this time.

And to add to his collective bonuses, he liked the sound of her laughter. It sounded like a bubbly chime, child-like, and almost innocent. _Seriously infectious, _he thought.

"Ok! Ok! Stop! _I'll kill you!" _she basically squealed, sputtering, hands curling around his biceps. Her grip was starting to get painful, but he didn't mind. He'd been through worst, so he pressed on with his merciless teasing, intoxicated with the simple power he held.

"Kill me? You wouldn't…" he grinned wickedly down at her, although she couldn't see it.

Her spring green eyes were closed and her face was red all over at that point, happy tears starting to form. Her body, still trembling with excitement, tried to curl away from him and her long rose locks were splayed all over the floor. God, she was just one pink mess…

He eased up the pressure in his fingers to give her a little break, but he didn't stop, not when he'd gotten this far.

"Fine. I'll let go," he simply agreed. But he didn't. He gave a condition to her:

"…if you say _'please',_" that wicked grin never did leave his face.

Was it possible for her laughter to even get louder at that point? He didn't know. He, instead, decided to himself that he's really enjoying himself too much as she listed off all of mankind's profanity at him in the most high pitched voice, all the while trying to kick him away. He just continued laughed. _Irresistible._

Finally, she conceded. "P-Please!" He stopped. And she forgot how she even ended up with her back on the floor, watery eyes facing the ceiling, still feeling ticklish high, giggling. She didn't care anyways. She was way too wasted to even move as she was still gasping for air, rolling onto her side.

She was still holding onto his arms, her death grip finally loosening. She sniffled and sighed and looked at him, a drunk-like smile plastered on her face. He could definitely get use to this. She looked so sleepy now…

"Why don't we eat some takeout that was still left in your fridge?" he remembered, not bothering to leave her house anyways, slightly moving away from her, but didn't get up.

Then she remember how they got like this. But, again, she didn't care. She was so tired and her head pounded and she wasn't hungry anymore… and she was already thinking of over a hundred different ways of torturing him as done to her._ 'Prepare yourself Uzumaki. You gonna have to leave one eye open for me every time you sleep now…'_

_"Hmm…" _she just hummed confusingly at him, not quite settled yet. He just smiled down at her, silly blue eyes crinkling. He got up.

"Right," he brushed himself off, stretching. He grunted when a satisfying crack was heard. Turning towards her crumpled form, he started to bend down in order to help her up. He smiled.

"Now, why don't we—" he was cut off when she suddenly squealed yet again, giggling uncontrollably now as he was about to reach her, startling him.

"D-Don't touch me! _Don't!" s_he half pleaded half warned with a heavy voice, still dizzy. The blond retracted his hands, straightening up, lips curling upwards. He definitely left an impression on her, it seemed.

"Fine. Suit yourself," he turned to leave towards her kitchen, stuffing his hands in his pockets, mind set on invading her fridge.

"But you better hurry, cause I'm not planning to save any for you."

Sakura sputtered. _"What!? _This is my house! So I obviously _own_ that fridge! And all it's contents!"

_"Better prove it then~!" _he teased in a singy-songy voice. And other day she'd laugh at that voice. Now she felt otherwise.

She glowered to herself, her body not complying with her to get the hell up and beat the shit out of him immediately. She cursed to herself once more as she heard some clanging in her kitchen. She never felt so defeated in her life—

There was knocking at the door. She groaned. Now she was gonna have to get up and physically open it now…

"I got it."

Sakura didn't know whether to be stupid happy for Naruto or just hella angry that he was near her carrying a carton of steaming hot—

"N-Naruto," she eyed the carton greedily. "What you… got there?" God, was she _drooling?_

He'd already opened the door, revealing the last Uchiha in all his last Uchiha glory. But she didn't give two shits at that moment. _Food…_

_"What the fuck, Naruto," _Sasuke greeted _oh so kindly_ in an equally kind voice…

"Nice to see you too, teme," Naruto greeted back sarcastically.

"Dont get cheeky, _dobe_…" Sasuke warned dangerously. "You were suppose to meet me a half-hour ago, and you know that."

Sakura can already feel these two ready to give birth to a spat.

"_Whoops_?"

Sasuke slapped, _actually slapped himself_ _in his face_ and groaned in utter dissatisfaction.

But then she heard someone slurping. _He was eating something._ And it smelt like noodles too. _Fried noodles_ at that.

"_Yakisoba_," she realized out loud, her voice never sounding so hopeful. She finally sat up, the smell of _delicious_ fried food empowering her. She clutched the hem of Naruto's shirt, tugging it pleading.

Sasuke stared at her pleading form, noticing her now. She looked really disheveled and weary, asking for food, like a small kitten. He glance back at the blond.

"What in the _world_ did you do to her?"

"Huh, nothing…" Naruto said cryptically, smiling behind a curtain of noodles held by chopsticks. Sakura bristled.

"Nothing? _Nothing?!"_ she began thunderously, voice a little rough from overuse. Sasuke wanted to cringe for asking now.

"This—" she pulled at Naruto's shirt dangerously, "—little _douchebag_ molested my sides—"

"—it's called tickling, Sakura-chan—"

"—and raped my fridge! J-Just look it!" she pointed childishly at Naruto's stuffed face.

"And he won't even share! And this is my house! _Where's the justice?!_"

"Not in here I can tell you that," Naruto said, eyebrow raised, chewing.

Not bothering to hide her hopelessness now, she looked around for Sasu—

Wait, where'd he go? Shit, he must have left her to die of starvation there on the floor. That or he left to do some training himself _and_ to avoid a disastrous headache.

She groaned miserably. "Just! _Just gimme!_" he crouched down once more to her level, his eyes twinkling in pure mischief, cradling the carton. Sakura just looked expectant.

"Magic word?" Naruto smirked, but it fell as soon as it can when she slapped him on the arm none too lightly. He grumbled a little, but held up a shrimp glazed with sauce. She breathed out, grinning, as she opened her mouth to except the shrimp and chewed.

He thinks he's never seen her look so blissful. _'I'm terrible…' _he thought lightly. He grinned back at her, holding up another shrimp, this time coupled with strands of soba.

In the end, he ended up feeding her on the hardwood floor some yakisoba, but she already took the whole thing from him and he had watched her down the entire thing like water in amazement. She sighed as her hungry was mildly sated. Then she forced him to buy more food for her, including those wretched dangos, which he happily did.

He guessed it was her own form of payback, making him literally pay for her food no less. And she ordered _a lot_. But if that was the punishment for tickling her, he'd gladly do it again.

_Maybe._ If his wallet ever agreed.

。。。

* * *

**A/N:** Gotta love a ticklish Sakura.


End file.
